<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gears of Love by Steamy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988809">Gears of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy'>Steamy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman | Mega Man Classic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blonde, F/M, Loli, Mega Man - Freeform, Mega Man Classic - Freeform, One-Shot, Robot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamy/pseuds/Steamy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an age where man and machine are closer than ever, a human and robot decide to spend a lust-filled evening with each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roll | Anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gears of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“M-Mr. Anon...?”<br/><br/>The male stood over the small robot girl, naked and bare in the bedroom he had summoned her in. He had a small blush himself, but his eyes were fully sit onto the girl that he was going to make his tonight. Though nearly twice his height, the male walked up to the small humanoid robot, moving his hand through her golden locks before he smiled. He didn't say a word; his lips, which presented the essence of happiness that he felt, touched the girl's heart---or mechanical equivalent.<br/><br/>“U-Um...Y-You said...Um...You had something for me to clean...” Normally in this situation, the girl felt the right thing to do would be to look away and wait for him to get dress---but for some reason, when his eyes stared down into hers, she felt herself getting lost in his gaze. “I-If you'd like, I can wait until---”<br/><br/>Her voice was silenced by the other's lips that would kiss her with passion. She blushed wildly; her first kiss was taken by her own master, who she thought was more concerned with the various big, developed woman that strolled around in the house. Ironically enough, though, he didn't even touch or bash an eyelash at them. What the small robot didn't know, though, was that his eyes were on her the entire time, every single day. <em> But now... I-Is this...Is this really how he feels...? Even though I'm just... </em><br/><br/>She wasn't ready to let him down. She mimicked what she could from the movies and tried kissing him back. Despite being a machine, the blonde lolita's tongue felt as smooth and wet as a normal human's, and the moans that came from her lips were just as genuine. It was almost as if she actually was human. Her green eyes began to soften, and the machine in her chest that acted like a heart began to beat. The silent yet ever-running motors within her flesh-like skin spun wildly. This kiss wasn't just a casual one; it was a kiss that said, 'You're my one and only.'<br/><br/>As if she was just settling into the kiss, she felt a large set of hands grab at her petite butt through the usual red dress she wore. Instantly, she blushed, and couldn't help but to release a moan into the male's mouth. The male himself opened his eyes widened in shock, surprised that such a cute, lovely sound could come from a robot. He kissed her more, his fingers sinking into her butt through the fabric of her dress before he pulled away from her lips slowly. The saliva of him and the blonde connected like a bridge of romance, and the two panted and stared at each other before he suddenly spoke.<br/><br/>“I love you, Roll.”<br/><br/>The girl blushed wildly. Her entire face was almost pink. She had never felt such a rush in her chest; feelings of shock, acknowledgment, and finally, love. Was that what he meant when he said that only one girl captured his heart all those times? Was that why he didn't bother to talk to any of the girls at the party downstairs? Did he just send her on cleaning duty just so he could confess? <em>All of that...</em><br/><br/>“I love you too, Master!” She had never had anyone confess to her before now. And she was okay with that. She was just a robot, after all; meant for a single task, and nothing more. She was built to clean, tidy, and clean some more. But every time she saw her brother leave to go on another adventure, despite the circumstances, she would always get jealous when he went to go see the world. The cold mountains, the wild forests, the big cities. He was destined for that. But what about her? She did nothing but stay in the lab before her father went bankrupt and offered to rent her out. Except.. <em> . W-Wait, is that why...? </em><br/><br/>Now it all made sense. He was actually getting better with cleaning, yet he kept wanting to rent out the girl. Why? Now, she knew.<br/><br/><em> ...You really do want me, Master. </em><br/><br/>An explosion of joy, excitement, and happiness followed the tears of happiness that flowed from the girl's eyes as she hugged the male's body. “I am so sorry, Master...I just didn't think anyone would...Not with me...”<br/><br/>Those words made the male blush even more. Was he her first confession? If so, he had hoped he would also be her last. He moved a hand over to the girl's cheek, stroking it gently and leaning in to kiss her on the lips. “I do...Roll...” He leaned in to kiss the robot on the lips again, but only briefly. His hands moved to the bottom of her dress, lifting it up and pulling it over her head, tossing it off of her and onto the floor, leaving the robot's bare chest  and white ribboned panties exposed to him. Her reflexes immediately told her to cover her small, flat chest. She looked to the side, ashamed of her small, slightly budding bust. “I'm sorry,” whimpered the small blonde as tears started to swell in her eyes. “They aren't that big, I know...B-But...”<br/><br/>Without hesitation, the male moved her hands away from her chest, then moved his face into her chest, opening his mouth and letting his tongue flicker around the nipple to his left. The robot would gasp in shock, then release small, pleasurable moans from her lips as his wet fold continued licking around her nipple, gliding it across her chest to lick the other one, pressing his lips against the small nub and gently sucking on it, his left fingers slightly tweaking with her pink chest-bud. The sounds escaping from the robot's lips grew louder and louder, and his name even sounded from the sweet melody of ecstasy. “M-Master...”<br/><br/>He pinched her nub one more time, causing the robot to squirm slightly before both of his hands grabbed at her butt yet again, constantly squeezing the small but slightly plump through her white panties. She squeaked, arching her back and pushing her small bottom against his palms, which caressed her bum while his lips continued sucking and kissing her perky nipple, which then faced the assault of his warm tongue lashing on it again, the stimulation making her bite her lip. She leaned her head back from the pleasure she was feeling before feeling a sudden chill on her backside; Her panties were stripped from her crotch, her bare ass and small, wet pussy now for the male's pupil to treasure with his eyes and, seconds sooner, his hands. He brought them over to the front of her crotch, his right hand uncurling his fingers and letting his fingertips rub against her soft, smooth pussy lips, making the girl wince in pleasure. The index digit on his other hand moved to her clit to tease it gently.<br/><br/>“Roll...you're exactly my type, you know?” the man complimented as his finger flickered against her pleasure button, the fingertips on her pussy still brushing against her soft, wet lips. “And for such a small woman, you have a pretty nice bottom...”<br/><br/>“D-Does...” Before Roll could finish her question, she felt a single slide into her entrance, and a slight bit of saliva trickled from her lips before he looked over at him. “D-Does this satisfy you, Master...?”<br/><br/>The male grinned, nodding his head as he leaned in to peck her on the lips softly. “More than anything else could...” He motioned the finger in her pussy to move up and down, triggering moan after moan as he wiggled the digit around in her caverns. The finger outside of her pussy rubbed her clit faster, circling around it as she squirmed more, the jolts of pleasure flying through her like a dragonfly.<br/><br/>“Master...I-I...Hah...” She was losing herself in the lust for the man that wanted to keep her for himself, and began yelling his name repeatedly as his finger pushed itself deeper inside of her, causing her to gasp loudly. When he pulled his finger from her pussy, the digit covered in the robot's juices, he pointed to the bed and gave her a simple instruction.<br/><br/>“Lay down.”<br/><br/>The small robot would lay her beautiful body down, resting on her back with her legs slightly spread for her new lover. Despite her cheerful attitude, she was rather shy to this, as she had rarely seen this in movies before. She had wondered if she could even compare to the mature supermodels she had seen, but judging from the way the man climbed over her, towering over her like a bear to a kitten, and looked into those emeralds she called eyes, she was now certain that she was suited for him. She spread her legs further apart, blushing a little. “Um...T-This is my first time, but please do as you please...”<br/><br/>And without delay, the man grasped onto his cock, and pushed the tip of it into her smooth, wet gates and then pushed a portion of his member along with it. She screamed, but quickly moved her small hands over her mouth. He looked over at her, her eyes shut as tight as knots, and her mouth opening as wide as sinkhole. He looked over at her, staring down at the robot as he softly grabbed her hips. “S-Should I...”<br/><br/>Her eyes still closed, she shook her head, opening them before looking up at him. “I-It hurts a little, but it also feels good...” Roll responded. “So please, keep going...”<br/><br/>He still paused, waiting for the girl to catch her breath before he kept going. He slowly gyrated his hips, pushing his arousal slow and gently into the girl, who was experiencing the sweet sensation of sex for the first time. Granted, it was painful, but her winces of pain started to turn into cries of pleasure as he felt him thrust into her again and again. “Hah...Master...Y-You can go...A little harder if you want to,” she told him in between moans.<br/><br/>Accepting her permission, the man dived his throbbing rod deeper into her pussy, pushing it inside of her like a bullet train rushing through a tunnel. The sounds of his thick excitement pounding into her sweet snatch echoing throughout the room as well as her loud, lust-filled moans. Her legs were left spread as wide as they could be as the larger man  began pushing inside of her; it almost felt like a jackhammer was pounding into her deepest, most sensitive areas. Her feet rested on her legs as the cute, loud moans continued leaving her mouth as he slid his hands up her body and let his fingers pinch onto her small, erect nipples. “Roll...You feel so amazing...”<br/><br/>Roll kept one eye shut as he went deep and quick inside of her tight pussy, which was starting to contract around the male's member while she moaned every time his dick went into her pussy again and again. “Hah...M-Master...I-I feel weird....something's...” She couldn't finish her sentence. The pleasure building inside of her was rapidly climbing.<em> What is this feeling...? </em> <em>I-Is this what humans call</em> <em>cumming? </em>“More! I want to feel all of you more, Master!” She yelled. But the moment he increased speeds once again, She let out one, loud scream of sheer ecstasy, releasing a fountain of her fluids all over the bed sheets, thoroughly coating the male's length down to his shaft with her hot, clear fluids.<br/><br/>He slowed down a little, his hard cock beginning to stop slightly as he looked down at the mess her crotch made onto his.<em> I didn't know robots could orgasm,</em> he thought. But this only pushed him further to the edge. His fingers plucked her nipples gently, loud but adorable squeaks escaping from her lips yet again. “I-It's my turn now, Roll...”</p><p>“Huh...?” She was still panting after such a forceful orgasm. She opened her eyes, looking at the handsome man that mounted her. Her eyes were hazy, but it only meant he was doing a good job. “H-Huh...are you...cumming too...?”<br/><br/>He laughed softly, then proceeded to move his hips like a machine, powerfully lunging himself into her pussy over and over again, his balls hitting against the bottom of her pussy as he moved his face into hers, opening his mouth and brushing his wet, tongue across her lips. She seemed to have been a fast learner; she opened her mouth and wrapped her tongue around his, the two engaging in a sloppy but romantically tongue kiss as his member smashed into her pussy constantly. The sounds of the rough pounding were getting louder, but all sensations of pain were now erased from Roll's body, and were instead filled with unending excitement. His tip began leaking the transparent love juice that was a sign of things to cum . The two lovebirds' noises turned them both on even more, but it succeeded at bringing the two pleasure beyond comparison.<br/><br/>Finally, Anon couldn’t hold anything back anymore. He groaned loudly and lustfully, blasting what felt like to a barrel’s amount to Roll, hot, thick strings of his potent seed inside of her. The white seed rapidly blasted inside of the robot girl's little pussy, some of it slightly oozing from her hole and around his member and even onto the sheets. His cum mixed with hers like a sweet concoction of lust. Roll let out a high-pitched squeal when she felt the sudden warmth fill her up, her head leaning to the side as she drooled from the great feeling of having a man's love milk inside of her for the first time. Once the male emptied his balls completely inside of her, he stared down at the girl, who looked up at him with a happy, loving gaze, and moved a hand behind her head, fingers tracing through her blonde locks, bringing her to his face to kiss the one that he would call his forever. He didn't let go. He didn't want to let go.<br/><br/>Not ever.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the very first fanfiction I ever wrote! It was actually a part of a dare, but I realized that I really enjoyed doing stuff like this! Roll is so cute that I couldn't not write about her at some point. All the outfits she has on in Powered up, and her new one in Mega Man 11...Oh, I hope we get to see more of her in the future---preferably as a playable character!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>